riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Bailey
Main Plot Role Tyler is the Professor of Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and has recently begun to develop an understanding with thestrals. It has always been said that the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts was cursed, but perhaps it is true, for even two hundred years later Tyler Bailey, formerly Jepsen, often has disappeared, without a trace. Only the Headmaster's confidence that the "wizard will turn up eventually" has enabled him to maintain his position. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts *'Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground' ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed certain adult wizards and witches, luring them onto a ship to relive the past, and to face their own fears. Basics Formerly Tyler Jepsen, he is now Tyler Bailey, having taken his wife's name. Childhood Background xxx Schooling Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Adult Background Tyler has had a tendency to disappear throughout his adult life. The first time occurred when he went to his family home, only to find that it had been destroyed. He was then attacked by dark wizards, and suffering a head injury sustained amnesia as a result. Regrettably, this lasted for some time, and while the rest of the wizarding world was wondering about his whereabouts, he was living as a Muggle. During his time as a "Muggle" he had a series of one night stands, one of which resulted in him fathering a child named Kareli. Kareli was left on his doorstep, and he had no memory of who the mother might have been, other than one of many women he had hooked up with over the previous year. Eventually his memory returned, and he returned to the wizarding world. Partially he returned to ensure a better life for his daughter, and partially due to missing his former flame, Mackenzie Hartell. However, by the time he returned Mackenzie was already dating another man: Riley Anderson. The two managed to form a rather careful friendship once again, despite Tyler having left Mackenzie with no word years previously, and he asked Mackenzie to be his daughter's godmother, something that she accepted. However, once more, Tyler has disappeared, and returned to the wizarding world. Only this time he has returned...in disguise. Career It is said that the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is cursed, and perhaps it is, for Tyler Bailey, formerly Jepsen, often has disappeared, without a trace. Only the Headmaster's confidence that the "wizard will turn up eventually" has enabled him to maintain his position. When the Professor has been missing, the Headmaster has filled in the position with temporary Professors, either from the MLE and Auror departments at the Ministry of Magic, or more recently, with an assistant Professor, Kyla Anderson. Memorable Quotes Tyler's eyes glanced down at the baby as she looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. She had his eyes. She had his shock of dark hair too. He knew that she was his even though he had only opened the door to find the baby on his doorstep without much of anything. She'd come with a small note that had just enough information to tell him who she was. - from "An Unexpected Return." Merlin, I can't remember half the stuff I've been doing. But I need to straighten myself out. That's one reason I came back." He stopped there, taking a moment to look down at Kareli before looking back at Kenzie, his eyes very serious. As mad as he figured she was at him, she had to know the truth. "The other, is you." - from "An Unexpected Return." Friends & Relationships Currently married to Nova Bailey, Tyler Bailey has had a string of affairs with Muggle women, and a significant relationship with Mackenzie Hartell, in the past. His current relationship was the result of an arranged marriage via the Ministry of Magic. His relationship with Mackenzie Hartell ended when he disappeared without a word, and unknown to Mackenzie it was due to his memory being lost. Upon arriving to his family home he was attacked, and sustained a head injury. During the long process of getting his memory back, Tyler had a string of brief affairs with Muggle women, most of whom he did not remember the names of, and wound up fathering a child as a result named Kareli Jepsen-Bailey. "Vodka?" he questioned, looking at her strangely. He would have been all too happy to stick with the water but she was suggesting Vodka now, something that Tyler found himself surprised at. "Vodka cures all ails? Is that because it's a drink?" - from "Getting Down at Studio 54"